singing only gets u in trouble
by sancha16
Summary: Best friends Naruto and Lee are exhausted from a long week of work, nd decide to unwind at their favorite karaoke bar! Little did they know that their singing would attract the supernatural. What? Vampire princes looking for brides? Ah hell no! Sasunaru, gaalee, mpreg, humor, romance,and drama 4 yo mama! Sucky title I know...


**well im at it again! **

**Bacon: miss us much? yes? no? ok!**

**Me: WELL~! i hope you guys enjoy this new story i have cooked up! i have been so obsessed with vampire stories lately because some are just to good! but antyway...i thought maybe i should take a crack at writing about vampires! and here it is! i hope you like it and if not then gtfo! lol jk bacon, disclaimer please!**

**Bacon: aight! **

**Disclaimer: sancha owns nothing cuz shes a broke ass bitch! (thass true!)**

The sounds of keyboard typing and papers being moved could be heard through out the offfice. It was friday and they were always slow, at least to one blonde they were. Naruto sighed for the millionth time as he typed on his computer, the week had been so long and he wanted nothing more than to just get out of work and go home. He looked at the time on his computer and groaned. It was six and he wouldnt be getting out until nine! Stupid work. He sat back in his chair and sighed once more. He scanned around the dreary office hoping to find something interesting to stare at, but all he saw were his coworkers busy with ttyping on their own computers or shuffling around the room. He turned his gaze back to his computer and slumped in his chair.

"You know moping is not going to make the time go faster." a cheery voice said.

Naruto glanced at his side at the desk a few feet away from him sat his best friend, Lee. He had shaggy bowl haircut and big dark brown eyes, busy eyebrows sat atop his eyes. He was tall but skinny. They had known each other sense kindergarden and became friends instantly, both were hyperactive and loved to cause trouble.

"I'm soo bored." Naruto whined.

Lee chuckled as he filed some papers away.

"I know, but you need to fucus on your work."

"But its so boring!"

"aye! keep it down I'm trying to work." a shaggy haired brunette said.

"Sorry kiba-kun! we'll be quiet." Lee apologized.

Said brunette just rolled his eyes and went back to his work. Naruto pouted but continued to work. for an hour all you could hear was the blonde typing away at his computer like all the other workers.

When the clock hit nine Naruto gave a cry of happiness and sprang from his desk, packing his things quickly. Lee laughed at Naruto's antics but packed his things as well. Despite his cheery mood, Lee was also slightly tired from the long week of work and was glad that it was friday. Just as Lee put his bag over his shoulder, Naruto grabbed him by the arm and ran with him. They made their way out of the building and into Naruto's car. He drove out of the parking lot and spead down the road.

"Finally! We're free!" Naruto said.

Lee laughed.

"You look excited." Lee said.

"It's the weekend Lee! we're suppose to be excited." Naruto said bouncing in his seat.

"Yosh! you are right!"

They came to a stoplight and waited for it to turn green.

"Hey Lee, you know what we should do tonight?"

"What?"

"We should go visit our faveorite karaoke bar." Naruto said grinning.

"Yosh! That is a youthful idea! We have not been there for a while."

"Well lets change that."

***20 minutes later***

They stepped into 'the singing kitsune' both smiling as they walked to an empty table. It was slightly packed and there were a couple of people on a small stage singing already. A waitress came to their table and took their drink order. Naruto ordered a beer, while Lee ordered a fruity drink; he wasn't very good at holding his liquor. Once the drinks came they sat back and watched as a few people sung todays most popular hits, and a few oldies. They clapped when a young woman sung the hell out of Rihanna's song 'Diamonds' and laughed as a middle aged man screamed as he sang Miley cyrus's 'wrecking ball'. They chatted about their long week, sipping their at their drinks, enjoying their time together. A few drinks later Naruto and Lee were feeling a little tipsy. They got up from their table and scurried to the stage, giggling like school girls. They looked through the song selections trying to find something to sing. They squealed when they found one and quickly grabbed the mics. Naruto pointed out to the crowed grinning widely.

"Are you ready for a show!?" Naruto shouted drunkenly.

The crowed cheered.

"Watch as our youthful energy explodes!" Lee said fist in the air and fire in his eyes.

The crowed cheered louder.

"Hit it!" they both said.

I stepped into the bar slightly wet from the rain that started to pour outside. The hood of my black coat pulled over my head, i looked back to see Gaara walk in after me. We both look around the bar and scowled, there were drunk humans everywhere and it was packed. We silently moved through the place and managed to find an empty table and sat. I pulled my hood off and ran a hand through my hair tiredly. Its been a long week for Gaara and I. We have both been looking for decent brides but everywhere we went we couldn't find anyone suitable. I was soon to be crowned vampire ruler of konoha; a secret city of vampires, in a few days and needed a bride to bear my children. Gaara was also being crowned vampire ruler of Suna; another vampire city. He was also in need of a bride.

Gaara removed his hood and sat back in his chair scrunching his face in displeasure as the humans sang horribly.

"Humans find this fun?" Gaara said unamused.

I snorted.

A human waitress came by our table but she stopped and took a look at Gaara and I. She blushed madly but continued to our table. I eyed her, she was plain with medium length dark hair, brown eyes and slim figure. She also looked shy and timid. I curled my lip in disgust, definatly not bride material. I needed a bride who would obey me but also needed to be strong.

"C-can I get you guys anything?" she stuttered.

"No thank you." we both said glaring at her.

She squeaked and nodded then scurried away. Gaara crossed his arms.

"What a pathetic human."

"Hn."

We watched as a man sang loudly into the microphone he was holding.

"We're running out of time Uchiha." Gaara spoke lowly.

"I know."

"we've been searching for a week and we are still brideless."

I placed my elbows on the table and rested my chin on my hands.

"Father said it wouldn't be easy finding our brides. But he said that we'll know them once we see them."

Gaara grunted but said nothing. We continued to watch as the humans each took turns humiliating themselves as they sang along to current songs, it was terrible. I would rather pound my head in with a crow bar than to listen to this. I looked over to Gaara and saw him frowning at the humans poor performance, and knew he was thinking the same thing. I was about to get up and suggest that we leave when a head of bright blonde hair caught my eye. I looked and saw a beautiful blonde male walk up to the stage, with a friend behind him. He had gorgeous tan skin and the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen in my life. He was average hight but had lithe body, and whiskered marks adorned his slightly flushed cheeks. He was breathtaking. I felt everything around me stop. I had the strongest urge to take the blonde and fuck him right on the spot, but I also had the urge to protect him from everyone and everything. It hit me then. _He's my bride._

I looked to Gaara to inform him that i had found my bride, but he was busy eyeing my brides friend with hunger. I smirked. what luck.

"Are you ready for a show!?"

I look back to the stage when I heard my bride shout into his microphone. The crowed cheered him on. I was suddenly interested and was curious if my bride was any good at singing.

"Watch as our youthful energy explodes!"

I heard Gaara give an amused chuckle and leaned forward on the table.

"Hit it!"

The song started slow and I watched as my bride brought the mic to his lips.

_A tornado flew around my room before you came_

_excuse the mess it made, it usually doesnt rain_

_in sourthern california much like arizona my_

_eyes dont shed tears but boy they bawl when_

_I'm thinking bout you ooh no no no I been thinking_

_bout you, you know know know I been thinking bout_

_you do you think about me still? do ya do ya..._

I was very surprised when I heard my bride sing, he was fairly good. Not the best but his voice was clear and he had a very nice falsetto. His friend wasn't bad either. Gaara seemed to like his voice from the proud smirk he was displaying. We watched as our brides sung song after song, And I wondered how my bride would sound moaning my name and withering under me. I smirked at the thought. I would find out very soon.

Naruto and Lee stumbled out of the karaoke bar giggling and singing drunkenly.

"We woke up in the kitchen saying how the hell did this shit happen oh baby! drunk as fuuuuuuuck~ we be all night~!"

"Naruto! its drunk in love!" Lee giggled.

"Ooooh..."

They both looked at each other.

"SURFBOARD!"

They cracked up walking through the parking lot in search of Narutos car.

"Fuuuuck where did I park?"

"I dunno."

It was dark and they couldn't see the car anywhere, plus it didn't help that they were drunk. Naruto pulled out his keys and pressed the unlock button, a car a few feet in front of them beeped and headlights flashed.

"Found it!"

"yay!"

They walked towards the car stumbling slightly and laughing at each other tripping. They climbed into the car and took off, and by some miracle, made it safely to their shared apartment. Hanging their bags and throwing off their shoes, they both said goodnight and went to their rooms. Naruto stripped out of his work clothes, cool air assaulted his skin making the blonde shiver. He quickly grabbed his night clothes, sweat pants and black tank top, and put them on. He jumped onto his bed and snuggled under his blankets. within minutes the blonde was out cold.

Lee brushed his teeth before he went to bed, he may be drunk but that didn't mean he wanted morning breath that smelled like alcohol! Once he was done he went back to his room and changed. He put on his green Pajama pants and oversized grey T-shirt. He turned off his light and climbed into bed, cuddling his pillow and sighed contently.

The knob of the apartment door jiggled and their was a small 'click' as the door opened. Two hooded figures crept into the apartment silently. The two stopped and sniffed the air and growled in approval. The apartment smelled strongly of their brides. Sasuke followed the tantalizing scent all the way to his soon to be brides room. He opened the door silently and smirked when he saw the beautiful blonde sleeping soundly. He crept to the bed and sat lightly on on the edge, being careful not to wake up his sleeping bride. He stared at the blonde, admiring his features. A hand reached out and gently caressed his brides makers cheek, rubbing circles with his thumbs. A strange sense of calm washed over Sasuke. Being so close to his intended mate made him feel so at peace, it was alarming; but in a good way. The sleeping beauty stirred slightly and a pink tongue licked pouty lips. Sasuke kicked his own in hunger. Those lips looked so damn good; it was like they were begging to be kissed. Sasuke leaned down until his lips were mere inches from the blondes, the blondes breath fanning over his lips. It was warm and smelled lightly like alcohol. A displeased growl escaped Sasukes mouth before he could stop it. Naruto flinched at the sudden sound, eyes opening only to stare into red glowing eyes.

Gaara stared at the beautiful being snoring lightly. He was absolutely perfect in every way. Thin but toned body, long legs, soft black hair, and perfect apricot skin. Gaara felt a rush of desire for the young man. He placed one knee on the bed and leaned down, placing his nose into Lee's hair, breathing in deeply. The redhead shivered as the boys scent filled his nostrils. He smelled like fresh honey, making Gaaras mouth water. He nuzzled the boys temple purring softly. Lee murmured in his sleep say something along the lines of 'the fire of youth' and snored. Gaara raised a hairless brow and chuckled. He continued to breath in Lee's wonderful scent, smirking. He couldn't believe he was being blessed with such a fine creature.

_He's perfect. And he's all mine._

The thought brought the redhead a sudden burst joy and posessiveness. He hovered over his bride, teal eyes staring intently.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Gaara flinched at the scream. And then a fist connected to his cheek, sending him tubmling off the bed. Lee sat up quickly, eyes groggy and still half asleep.

"whoosat? wush goin'on?" Lee said sleepily.

Gaara held his cheek and cursed. his bride had a mean right hook.

"Who the fuck are you! Get offa me! Aaah!"

Gaara growled in annoyance. Fucking Uchiha! Lee snapped out of his sleepy daze at the distressed sound of his friend.

"Naruto?!"

Lee jumped out of bed only to jump back in shock and fear. There was someone in his room! Gaara got up from the floor in a flash and tackled the raven onto the bed, grabbing Lee's wrists and pinning them to the bed. Lee shouted and fought to get out of the redheads grasp, but it was to tight. He winced when the grip tightened.

"Aaah! Let me go! Naruto!"

"Lee!"

Gaara growled and pressed his body closer to Lee's. Lee's eyes widened at the bestial sound and immediately ceased his squirming. fear coiled in the pit of his belly, and his body trembled. Black ringed teal eyes narrowed at him in anger. Gaara was pissed. This was supposed to be easy, they were just going to grab the males while they slept heavily in their drunken state-but no, Uchiha had to fuck it up somehow. He growled again irritated. He looked at Lee, who was still trembling. Eyes glassy, pouty punk lips trembling as well. He could hear his brides heartbeat, as it pounded madly in the ravens chest. Great, now his bride was terrified of him! Dammit.

"Please...let me go." Lee pleaded.

Gaara sighed.

"Sorry."

"pleas-!"

Gaara grabbed the boys face and forced him to look into his teal eyes. They began to slowly turn to a golden amber.

_Sleep._

Gaara commanded. Lee stared wide eyed, but soon his eyes started to grow heavy and soon enough he was asleep. Gaaras eyes returned back to their normal teal. He sighed once more, grabbing his bride from the bed, bridal style. He quickly left the room ans walked into the small hall. Sasuke came out of the room across from Gaara at the same time, bride thrown over his shoulder. Gaara gave Sasuke a glare. Sasuke glared back.

"Uchiha."

"Save it. Let's just get out of here."

Gaara scowled but nodded. They quickly left the apartment, blending into the shadows of the night.

**To be continued...**

**well I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter! sorry if it was a bit rushed. it just came to me today and had to right it out! sorry for any grammer mistakes and shyt! its 2:19 am right now and I'm tired! plus I'm still typing on my phone...its hard! buuut antyway...REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE SECOND CHAPTER! REVIEWS MOTIVATES ME TO UPDATE! **

**love sancha16!**

**yeah girl!**


End file.
